


Halloween Scramble

by Alexa_Sire



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-20
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2020-07-08 20:29:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19875625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alexa_Sire/pseuds/Alexa_Sire
Summary: This is a Jake and Amy high school au





	1. Halloween Bash

**Author's Note:**

> This is a Jake and Amy high school au

Jake’s Pov

IT WAS 7PM, and me, Charles, and Terry were walking down an empty neighborhood filled with trick or treaters and teenagers going to Teddy Wells big Halloween bash. Including us.

“I can NOT believe we got invited to a cool party!” Charles says, with glee.

“Trust me, it’s a surprise to all of us.” Terry says sarcastically.

“Your just jealous cause your not the only cool one in the group anymore. Face if Terry, me and Boyle here, are cool now.” I said, giving Charles a high five.

“Look, I hate to burst your bubble Peralta, but ONE party doesn’t make you cool.” Terry says, folding his arms. 

“Oh and ramming your head into another guys head, that will give you BOTH concussions that will affect your adult life tramendicly, does?” I said, copying his demeanor. I still don’t know how someone can willingly put themselves in danger like that. And I’m not just saying that because they wouldn’t let me on the football team, no, not at all…

Terry and I stared at each other for a minute, when he finally speaks.

“...Shut up.” Terry says with a huff while walking ahead of us.

“Guys look! We’re here…” Charles says pointing at a gigantic house. Man! This house makes my family’s 3 bedroom apartment look like garbage. 

Me and Charles just stare at the house where there are people drinking on the lawn and some we can see kissing threw the windows.

“Ok, I guess I’LL ring the doorbell.” Terry steps up and rings the doorbell. We wait for a few seconds when the door jerked open.

“Heeeey, Terry “The Tank” Jeffords, how's it going my man?” Teddy says with a big smile. God I hate that guy.

“Real good, Wells” Terry replies.

“What are you supposed to be?” Teddy says confused. Of course he was confused. He’s the schools dumbass after all. 

“Jackie Robinson” 

“Duh, of course, Come on in man.” Terry steps through and was immediately greeted by other football players. Me and Charles were following Terry when we were stopped by Teddy.

“Ummmm, what the hell do you guys think your going?” He says, moving us out of his house. 

“Uh, we were invited?” I said confused. 

“Yeah?” he says confused. Me and Charles showed him our invitations we received. I guess Charles was right, we did need to bring those. 

“Was it Kevin that gave you those invitations?” He questions. We look at each other and nod.

“Oh, yeah, see some of the guys like to give invitations to nerds so we can see them get rejected in person.” He tells us. These motherfu-

“So go” Teddy tells us shooing us away. Just as I was about to leave, Charles puffs out his chest and steps up to Teddy. 

“No, we were invited, so we’re coming in.” He says, matter a factly. Since when did Charles grow a pair?

“Dude, your dressed as a fucking Pokémon trainer while your boy here is some kind of cop-“ 

“Ok, well, I’m John McClane, the cop from the greatest movie on earth, die hard, so” I correct him, chuckling. See, I told you he was a dumbass!

“Whatever! Just get out of here already, your holding up the line.” He says, motioning towards the slew of people behind us.

“No!” Charles says. I can feel this isn’t going to end well.

“Fine! You want it the hard way Pokémon? Let’s do it the hard way then.” Before I could even blink, Teddy pushes Charles on the ground with a thud. Oh HELL no.

“Hey! Don’t touch him!” I yell shoving Teddy back. Before I knew it, he somehow caught my arm and proceeded to punched me RIGHT in my face. MY face! MY MONEY MAKER! 

“Omg, Jake, your money maker, are you ok?” See? Charles gets it.

“No!” I yell, holding my bloody nose. Me and Charles leave and go sit across the street while I keep my head up to control the bleeding. This night couldn’t get any worse.


	2. Happy Punch-A-Ween

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amy gets some horrifying news on the day of Halloween.

Amy’s pov

5 minutes before the “fight”

“I can’t believe you dressed up as Harley Quinn cause Gina’s poison ivy” I said laughing at my two best friends, Gina and Rosa.

“It’s called a couples costume Amy. Platonic of course.” Gina says, earning a rather sad smile from Rosa. I don’t know how Gina doesn’t see that Rosa is madly in love with her, it’s SO obvious. 

“What are you doing dressed up? I thought you hated Halloween?” Rosa said.

“I do, but it’s important to Teddy. Plus were dressed as Romeo and Juliet! The Leonardo DiCaprio version, which is every girls dream.” I say excited. Teddy might not be for everyone but, I love him. 

“That’s funny. Cause I always dreamed of owning my own butcher shop.” Rosa says putting her arm around Gina. Yeah, she’s totally in love with her.

“And I always dreamed of hot tubbing with Idris Elba.” Gina says dreamily. 

“Amy! Teddy just punched someone!” Sarah runs up to me and says. She’s a girl from my book club. 

“Who!” I shrieked, completely horrified. Great! There goes my peaceful night!

“I don’t know? Someone dressed up as a cop.I think it’s a die hard costume?”

“JAKE!” Gina screeches. Her friend Jake? 

“Oh my god!” I said, running to the ballroom to grab some tissues for Jake. Great! My boyfriend got into a fight at his own party. This night couldn’t get any worse.


	3. Later

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maybe the night isn’t as ruined as Jake thinks it is.

Jake pov 

“I got punched... in the face...because YOU, couldn’t keep your mouth up.” I say while pinching my nose.

“Aw, I’m sorry Jakey. I just wanted to go inside that party so bad!” He says desperately. 

“Yeah, me too.” I sigh.

“Yeah but, You wanted to go because your so desperate to be seen as cool and wanted to talk to a girl that already has a boyfriend, while I just wanted to see what type of food they had.” Charles states. 

“I am NOT desperate to be cool, nor do I want to, I don’t know, possibly steal a beautiful cheerleader from a dumb jock.” I ramble. What? A guy can dream can’t he? 

“Amy Santiago will NEVER break up with Teddy, nor will she EVER date someone like us.”

“Ouch.”

“She’s a stuck up, little princess, who’s coming this way...” He trails off. 

“WHAT! How do I look?” I say, straightening myself up.

“Bloody” 

“Sweet” Before I knew it, a literal angel walks towards us. Man, Amy is something special. 

“Hi, um, I’m sorry for my dumb boyfriend. I’m pretty sure you didn’t do anything to deserve it. Unless you did! Then this is awkward…” She says, handing me some tissues. Aw. 

“Thanks.” I smile. 

“If it makes you feel any better, I get the reference.” She says, motioning towards my outfit. I’m so stunned by her beauty that I completely forget who I’m dressed as.

“John McClane?” 

“Right! Die hard! Wow, thanks...again.” I stutter. We stared at each other for what seems like forever when Teddy opens one of the windows and shouts for her. 

“Well, sorry again. I'll see you later.” She walks away like the beautiful angel she is. A smile creeping up on my face. 

“Jake…

“She said “see you later”. You know what that means?” I smile.

“Nothing.”

“That she wants to see ME later.”

Charles wines. “Jake your reading to much into this…” 

We begin to walk back home, when I started to get an idea. 

“Mark my words Boyle.” I say giving him a side hug.

“Amy Santiago, WILL. BE. MINE.” Mark. My. Words.

**Author's Note:**

> This is also on my tumblr @yeehawmarvel


End file.
